White Houses
by Sally looking for my Jack
Summary: The Marauders, Lily, Cara, and Jenny spend the summer together in a bungalow. Better story than summary I promise! R&R! Based on white houses by Vanessa Carlton.
1. Default Chapter

**A/n: This is my first Harry Potter story and I figured what better way to start out then with a Lily and James fic! Okay this fic is going to be mainly Lily and James but occasionally it will be Sirius/oc and Remus/oc ok. Good.**

**Now: On with the story!**

A 17-year-old girl with slightly shorter than mid back red hair and brilliant emerald green eyes awoke to the sound of an owl pecking at her window.

She sleepily made her way over to the window and opened it so that the owl could fly in. It perched it self atop her desk chair holding its leg out for her to take the letter.

After Lily rubbed her eyes and focused on the owl she recognized it as one of her best friends' owls. It was Caroline "Cara" Kennedy's owl Little white kitty. Lily always found it odd that she named the owl hat because it was dark brown and an owl not a cat and it was not very small.

She took the letter off the owl's leg and gave it some water and when it did not fly off she realized she needed to read the letter and give a reply to the owl before it would leave. She opened the letter and immediately saw Cara's writing, which was messy, print and cursive combined. She read:

_Dear Lils,_

_Quick! Hide in your closet, lock all the doors, and take cover (although you're already hiding in the closet so scratch that last bit)! James Potter is sending you a letter! He and those bloody Marauders (besides that funny little creature Peter) have decided to rent a bungalow for the summer. And guess what they have invited you, Jenny, and me as the guests of honor as they say._

_Dearest mummy and daddy have said that I had to go because the Marauders really are "such nice boys." Then I said no way on earth would I and then they said if I didn't go they would take away my drums so… Arrgghhh! Please tell me you can go! _

_Jenny has to go but we need another girl to even it out so YOU HAVE TO COME!_

_My life is like a pop song, it just keeps getting worse and worse,_

_Cara _

Lily smiled at the last bit of the letter, that was just like Cara she was odd, weird, and just plain indescribable.

She couldn't believe it! That stupid prick James Potter had to go and ruin her summer. She knew her parents would make her go or else they would take away her guitar, and she couldn't live with out that so it was going to be a very long summer.

Sure enough next a white speckled black owl flew through her window and she realized it as Potters'. " Oh, dear god what a way to begin the day. Stupid Potter." Lily grumbled as she took the letter from the owl.

Lily forcefully opened the letter and was greeted by James' untidy print. She forced her self to read:

_To my dear Lily-flower,_

_Hello pet how are you? So sorry I haven't written to you yet this summer but I have been busy._

_As you may or may not know (because your dear friend Cara is a much faster writer than I am…) the Marauders (besides Peter) and I are renting a bungalow for the summer and would love to see you, Jenny, and Cara there. _

_Lily-flower I do hope you can come,_

_James Potter_

_P.s. I have written a letter to your parents personally asking for your presence there._

_-Life is too short to eat bad food._

"POTTER! AAARRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lily screamed as she trudged down the stairs to see if her parents had received his letter.

As soon as Lily stepped into the kitchen her mother said "Lily you're going," Lily tried to protest but was cut off by "and if you don't we'll take away your guitar and stop you from being in that band with Jenny and Cara."

"Now come eat some breakfast. Now!" Her mother playfully said swatting at Lily's bottom with her spatula.

After Lily finished eating she went upstairs took a shower and went to get dressed. She put on sand blasted hip huggers and an AC/DC shirt. She straightened her hair and pulled back the very front holding it in place with a black barrette.

She put on black eyeliner, light brown eye shadow, and mascara and clear lip-gloss. She walked out of her bathroom and over to her desk to write letters to Cara and Jenny saying that she could go when she tripped over a shoe.

She looked down and realized that the black drawn-on-converse were not her own.

She looked up on her bed and saw Jenny and Cara sitting on the bed playing cards. "OH MY GOD!" Lily screamed when she was her best friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lily asked astonished. "Well since we all have our licenses to apperate we figured we'd come over and help you pack." Cara said.

Cara stood at 5'10" and was the resident "bad girl" of the 3. She had dark brown mid back hair that had a hot pink streak on the right side of her face. She had dark golden brown eyes and was more filled out than her other friends. (She's not fat she just has bigger boobs.) She was also the drummer in their band: Hell's Angels.

She was also the most comical one. They were known as a 'female version of The Marauders'. Cara was also known for her piercings and tattoos. She currently had a belly button ring, her tongue pierced, and 4 earrings going up each side of her ear. She also had 3 different tattoos. The first one was next to her shoulder but down and a little over. It was her initials C.R.D.K (Caroline Rebekah Drusilla Kennedy) written in calligraphy. The second was of a dark haired fairy that was in a corset type outfit with midnight blue wings, the third was on her ass and it said 'rock 'n' roll forever'. The very last one only Jenny, Lily and herself knew about.

Jenny Hoppus walked over and slung her arm over Lily's shoulder.

Jenny was not necessarily the 'quite one' of the group but she made sure that Lily didn't kill James, and that Cara; well basically she was the mother of Cara at Hogwarts. She made sure Cara took her ADHD pills and didn't kill anyone while trying to have fun.

She was also incredibly pretty. She had orangey-blonde hair that came down to her waist and had naturally violet eyes. She stood tall at 5'8 and was the bassist in the girls' band.

She had only one tattoo and swore that she would never get another one. Her tattoo was of an angel kneeling and gazing at a cross.

(And now that the descriptions are over back to the story ;)

"God, I hate the Marauders." Lily said as she miscellaneously chucked it in different bags. All the while Jenny followed behind folding the things and putting them in the bags neatly.

When the 3 were all ready to go they looked at each other and realized they didn't know where to apperate to. As if somebody were reading their mind, James, Sirius, and Remus all appeared in a tangled heap on Lily's bedroom floor.

James and Remus grabbed the girls' bags (or as many of them as the could considering there were two of them and about 12 bags) and Sirius stood in front of the girls.

He pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket and began to read off it. "Hello my name is Sirius Black, and I will be the conductor of this trip. We, the Marauders and I, are here to make sure you have and enjoyable summer, if you need anything your wish is our command." He said with a charming smirk.

"If you wanted us to have an enjoyable summer, you should have left us alone." Cara grumbled as they brushed past Sirius.

During this James and Remus were trying to pick up all the bags at once. "Now Potter I would have expected this from but Remus you should be ashamed. Move out of the way." Lily said as she pulled out her wand.

She muttered a spell and they all shrunk to a size where the girls could put them in their bags. James showed them a picture of where they should apperate to and Lily picked up her guitar in its case, Jenny grabbed her bass, and Cara hit each boy on top of the head with her drumsticks and the girls disappeared with a 'pop!'.

When the girls appeared at the bungalow none of them could speak. The picture James had shown them of a bungalow was nice and clean looking. There were flowers, and it was sunny and it looked nothing like _this_.

This place was dingy, dirty and damp. There were old beer bottles everywhere and tons of rubbish. It was absolutely disgusting and the girls were livid.

"Do the Marauders have a death wish or something?" Cara asked as they un-shrunk their bags and set them down on a slightly clean looking spot of floor.

The girls turned around and saw the Marauders looking around proudly. "So, what do you guys think?" Remus asked. "What do we think, WHAT DO WE THINK?" Jenny said getting closer and closer to the Marauders. "It's absolutely disgusting. You expect us to stay here?" Lily said, "It's a dump."

"It's a fixer upper," Sirius said, then turned to the wall, " don't worry Gina, she didn't mean it." He patted it and turned to the group.

"_Gina_, now you're naming it?" Cara said. "Well come on, lets get started 'fixing it up' as you say it."

The girls all gave each other devilish glares and ran off in the direction of the bedrooms. As soon as the boys realized what they were doing they too dashed off.

After arguing, yelling, spitting, biting, and hissing the rooms were divided up. The girls ended up getting 3 separate bedrooms, and they boys shared the smallest room.

"Why do we have to share the small bedroom?" Sirius asked. "Because we know we will have to do most of the cleaning and everything so we should get to have the best rooms." Lily said

"Now lets start redecorating!" Jenny said and clapped her hands together.

A/N: So how was that for a start? I know it wasn't very romance-ey but you know when you're about to dump your boyfriend…

Please Review!

Air Guitarist in a Helium Band

P.S. I need a beta so whoever wants the job just ask.

Random quote thingy: Whoever said 'words cannot hurt me' never got hit in the head with a dictionary.


	2. The Beginning of Everything that was mea...

**A/N: I'm baaaaaack! Ok so this is the second chapter of "white houses" and I hope you like this chapter (dear god I just sounded like the biggest prep –ew-) so here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Vanessa Carlton (or the song white houses), or anything else really.**

Nearly five hours later the house had received a total and complete makeover. (I hope you don't mind but I'm going to put what each room looks like by having them go into the rooms and describe it)).

"Sirius, you eat enough, you know how to cook and you're good at it. Go fix us some dinner." Cara said from her spot on the hard wood floor.

Sirius for once did as he was told. He trudged into the kitchen decorated by the two people who would be in there the most; himself and Cara.

The kitchen was painted a light aquamarine blue. (Just so you know the girls insisted upon it being a wizard and muggle house.) The kitchen had black marble counter tops and stainless steel appliances. It had a table off to the side and 6 chairs to go with.

The girls decided that while Sirius was cooking dinner they would go and practice together for the first time in a month. They had created a separate practice room in the attic that was only for them.

They decided not to change the attic too much. They kept the same wood floors and walls and moved in some rugs and chairs and a refrigerator.

Cara walked to her metallic blue drums, Jenny made her way to her red bass, and Lily strolled towards her black flying-v guitar and the microphone.

They struck up the beat and Lily began to sing: (I don't own these lyrics k?)

_Oh, make me over_

_I'm all I wanna be_

_A walking study_

_In demonology_

_Hey, so glad you could make it_

_Yeah, now you really made it_

_Hey, so glad you could make it now_

_Oh, look at my face_

_My name is might have been_

_My name is never was_

_My name's forgotten_

_Hey, so glad you could make it_

_Yeah, now you really made it_

_Hey, there's only us left now_

_When I wake up in my makeup_

_It's too early for that dress_

_Wilted and faded somewhere in_

_Hollywood_

_I'm glad I came here_

_With your pound of flesh_

_No second billing cause you're a star now_

_Oh, cinderella_

_They aren't sluts like you_

_Beautiful garbage beautiful dresses_

_Can you stand up or will you_

_Just fall down_

_You better watch out_

_What you wish for_

_It better be worth it_

_So much to die for_

_Hey, so glad you could make it_

_Yeah, now you really made it_

_Hey, there's only us left now_

_When I wake up in my makeup_

_Have you ever felt so used up as this? _

_It's all so sugarless_

_Hooker/waitress/model/actress_

_Oh, just go nameless_

_Honeysuckle, she's full of poison_

_She obliterated everything she kissed_

_Now she's fading_

_Somewhere in hollywood_

_I'm glad I came here_

_With your pound of flesh_

_You wanta a part of me_

_Well, I'm not selling cheap_

_No I'm not selling cheap_

As they struck the last chord they heard applauding. They looked up to see James, Sirius and Remus applauding.

Lily stared at them her cheeks turning as red as her hair, Jenny nodded her head but looked away but Cara took the attention with open arms. She walked into the middle of the room and bowed and curtsied to each of the boys before walking out of the room to go eat dinner.

When they walked into the dining room what they saw made them happier than a monkey stuck in a room with a thousand bananas.

Somehow Sirius had managed to make 3 different pizzas, also somehow managing to know exactly what each girl liked on her pizza.

"OH MY GOD! It's meat lovers with skittles! How did you know?" Cara asked like a little child on Christmas morning

The two other girls examined their pizzas finding their exact favorites.

James walked over to Lily; he pulled out her chair and whispered in her ear "Your seat milady." Lily, having not realized that James was behind her jumped up and out of reflex nut checked him. (See bottom of page to find out what nut checking is)

Remus quietly walked over to Jenny and pulled out her chair without saying a word. They all sat quietly and ate until Cara who couldn't stand silences burped the loudest burp you have ever heard. (I do that all the time and it's the funniest thing. Well the look on my moms face is the funny thing.)

(A/n: This is all going to be present day so anything we have today is in the story.)

"Cara…" Jenny said, "What do we say?" Cara mumbled an almost inaudible 'Excuse me.' And went back to eating.

After dinner was finished, they decided that everyone would help clean up. This resulted in a bubble war that made Jenny and Remus end up finishing the dishes by themselves.

Jenny sent Cara to a corner for trying to force dish soap down Sirius' throat, Remus sent Sirius to another corner for trying to grope Cara (hence the dish soap), and James and Lily were just told to stay away from one another.

Once everything had been cleaned up they were trying to decide what to do for fun. "Oh my God! Lets play truth or dare!" Cara squealed. Everybody groaned but agreed out of sheer boredom.

"Cara go put your pajamas on." Jenny said. "But I don't wanna." Cara argued back. "I didn't ask if you wanted to, I told you to." Jenny said, not glancing up from her magazine.

Cara sighed and got up to put on her pj's. "Hey, how about bringing me a pillow?" Sirius asked as Cara walked down the hall. "Screw yourself." She replied.

Once everyone had changed clothes and Jenny had given Cara her medicine for the night they all sat down in a circle.

(This is all clockwise.)

Cara sat next to Jenny, who sat next to Remus. Sirius was next to Remus, with James by his side and Lily (grudgingly of course) sitting next to him.

Lily began the game and spun the bottle to see whom she would ask truth or dare to. It landed on Remus and she asked the traditional 'truth or dare'.

"Truth." Remus said. "Is it true that Heidi Bern tried to make out with you last year?" Lily asked. "Sadly, yes, and might I say it was disgusting." Everybody cringed at the thought of making out with the mean pimply girl and moved on.

Remus spun and it landed on James. "James truth or dare?" Remus asked. James, always looking for a challenge, said dare. "I dare you to make out with Lily." James grinned happily and leaned over to kiss her.

"Wait!" Lily said, "What if I don't agree to the dare?" "Then as everybody knows, you take your top off." Sirius said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Lily groaned but pulled of the loose red shirt she wore.

"Oh, Lily you're such a tease. A camisole, naughty, naughty." Cara said teasingly. "Shut up Cara." Lily replied back in the same tone.

The game continued on for a little while longer. Cara dared Jenny to kiss Remus, Remus was dared to ask Jenny out and she accepted. Cara ended up having to take off her shirt and sit in Sirius' lap.

The game ended when Sirius made Cara fall asleep in his lap from some how making her calm down. "Who does this empty vodka bottle belong to anyway?" James asked as he picked it up and set it on the coffee table. Jenny and Lily both pointed to Cara's sleeping form.

"Okay, I am going to bed can somebody get this thing off of me?" Sirius asked, glancing at Cara. "She's to big for us to carry her anymore." Lily said gesturing to herself and Jenny. "You're going to have to put her to bed."

Sirius sighed and picked her up from his lap. "Come on you, let's go." He said and walked off to Cara's room.

Sirius opened the door to Cara's room and carefully set the sleeping form on the bed, or at least tried to. She snuggled closer every time he tried to lay her down.

He eventually gave up and decided that he would get yelled at in the morning for sleeping next to her but for now he just wanted to lie down.

Remus walked with Jenny silently down the hall. "So, about that date. I was thinking Friday at 7? That way you could take care of Cara and I'll try to do something about Sirius." Jenny laughed and said, "That sounds great." She pecked him on the cheek and silently closed the door on Remus' shocked face.

"Good night Lily." James said tiredly as he walked towards the hallway. "Stuff it Potter." Lily said as she followed behind him. "What is your problem Evans? Why are you such a heinous bitch? What have I done this whole trip to make you hate me?" James asked, irritated and tired.

Lily stood their shocked. Then she thought about it and realized James hadn't done anything but be a gentlemen."

James Potter was changing.

A/n: Okay, so that was chapter 2. Chapter 3 will probably be posted up today or tomorrow.

Please, please, PLEASE review¡ it keeps me going.

Random Thing: Sometimes, when nothing's going your way, all you can do is walk away, and pretend everything's okay.

Or if you're looking for something happier how about this:

Always go to other people's funerals, otherwise they wont come to yours.

Review¡ Review¡ Review¡


End file.
